Lossarwyn
| refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Lossarwyn, also known as the Ice Lich, was a malevolent undead spellcaster in the 14 century DR. His previous life saw him as a respected healer among the elves of Cormanthor. He had traveled much of Faerûn and carried a singular vision of humanity for most of his existence. However, his efforts in life, and in undeath, had seen him imprisoned in one way or another for many centuries. Personality Lossarwyn resented the acclaim he received for his work as a traveling healer. He developed a relentless disposition in his work and was prone to mood swings. To many, this made him an even more magnetic personality to be around. Powers At some point in his research, Lossarwyn discovered how to draw divine power directly from nature. He did not require direct connection with a deity to cast his spells. Due to his time frozen in the glacier, he possessed an affinity for ice and cold magic as a lich. Possessions As a lich, Lossarwyn's possessions included an amulet of natural armor +3, a ring of protection +3, a staff of necromancy, and a wand of baleful polymorph. History Life Before the unity between elves and men, Lossarwyn was one of the most powerful elven druids within the forest of Cormanthor. He was an extremely experienced healer within his homeland and possessed a vast knowledge of alchemy. As humankind began to infringe upon the forests of Cormanthor, Lossarwyn became a vocal opponent of their growing presence, to the point of suggesting outright war. When the elves of Cormanthyr signed the Dales Compact in 1 DR, he outright despaired for the wild expanse of forestland. Lossarwyn sought out a means to end the threat of humanity. As he observed their expansion, Lossarwyn noted humanity's resiliency in the face of hardship. He saw their growth was seldom abated, with the exception of when they were struck with disease. Upon this realization, the druid traveled outward from his home, across the lands in search of an incurable illness to end humankind where they stood. He chased diseases wherever they sprung up and applied his healing powers to cure the ill who were suffering. His renown grew, such that he garnered a following of priests and clerics from varying faiths and backgrounds. From their perspective, Lossarwyn had forsaken the comfort of his homeland to embark on a quest to aid the sick wherever they appeared. There were few ill humans Lossarwyn could not heal, and those he couldn't were often cured by the divine magic of his disciples. In only the most difficult of circumstances would Lossarwyn, or those who flocked around him, be completely unable to treat someone struck with an illness, and those people simply disappeared. In actuality, they became test subjects for Lossarwyn's research into epidemiology. In contrast to the fame and adulation Lossarwyn received curing great numbers of sick and ill, his research into the most virulent plagues of Faerûn was his true quest. Eventually this led Lossarwyn to renounce his patron deity and head down a path studying necromancy for many years. Just as Lossarwyn had finally discovered an appropriate plague for his needs, and set out on a plan to release it on humankind, his endeavors were discovered by a rival druid, and exposed to their contemporaries. The druids judged his actions unforgivable and their three most powerful members sought to deliver a quick and silent death to Lossarwyn, in hopes of keeping his crimes against nature a secret. Lossarwyn fled to the icy north, and the druids gave chase. Backed into a glacial cavern, Lossarwyn fought back in a last stand with a battle of magic. In the end, Lossarwyn was defeated and seemingly killed, but with his final breaths he managed to create a pact with some malevolent force that ended with him receiving the curse of undeath. He was not freed that day, but remained frozen within the glacier for hundreds of years. Undeath After one particularly warm summer, the glacier that encased Lossarwyn thawed out, and the lich was released upon Toril. For fear of the long memory of the Cormanthyrian elves, Lossarwyn fled to the west, until he entered the nation of Amn. It was there he began his association with the group known as the Twisted Rune, a cabal of undead wizards and other spellcasters. Finding a power base, and quickly rising through its ranks, Lossarwyn was able to continue his research into destroying all of humankind. Looking for an ally in his endeavors, Lossarwyn shared his plans with a priest of Myrkul. He was betrayed by the follower of the Lord of the Dead and the Twisted Rune as a whole. Once again, Lossarwyn ran away from the impending conflict and made his way to the High Forest. He was caught by his former allies in the Dire Wood, and rather than being outright attacked, he was imprisoned with a maze spell by the Twisted Rune casters. After this, Lossarwyn was permanently lost within the Dire Wood, able to roam its borders but could not escape. By 1372 DR, members of the Eldreth Veluuthra sought out Lossarwyn, viewing him as a fabled hero. Upon their meeting, Lossarwyn agreed to teach their members his spellcasting secrets in exchange for passage out of the forest. Appendix References Category:Elves Category:Liches Category:Males Category:Members of the Twisted Rune Category:Inhabitants of the Dire Wood Category:Inhabitants of Amn Category:Inhabitants of Cormanthor Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of neutral evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Druids Category:Hierophants